So Close
by someonewillcare
Summary: Shameless Kinn fluff. I missed writing them, as always this fits with my little Kinnverse, it's just a little plot point of niceness. Disney references, surprised Kurt, Barole and dancing.


Kurt POV

One of Finn's mom's friends was holding a benefit for CRY, I've been told one of the more wealthy ones. She managed to get out of Lima and make it big for herself in California.

_So Close – John Mclaughlin_

'Oh I know this song. From that film with the cartoon princess.' Finn said looking up from his drink with a smile.

'I _love _this song.' I replied with a smile across the table.

'Oh boys this is a song from my day' Carole said to us both.

'You wanna dance?' my dad asked her as she pushed her drink further onto the table.

'Oh no I couldn't dance to something like this!' she said laughing to herself. 'The boys should though.'

I laughed this time. 'I don't think it's a very Finn and I song either Carole.'

'Oh please, I'm sure you could show quote a few people out there how it's done. Go on!'

'No I really don't think I could.' I said giggling from slight embarrassment. I really didn't think this was our kind of thing. It's a shame because I've studied most genres of dance but never really got a lot of chances to try them out. 'Finn, back me up here?'

Finn took a beat to think until a huge grin washed across his face. 'C'mon' he said shuffling across the booth to me and taking my hand. 'I know you love your references. Let's go live out the cliché.'

Finn led me right into the middle of the dance floor amongst all the old couples and husband and wives without even batting an eyelid, never taking his eyes off of his destination. Just that in itself made me blush a little.

It would be more than safe to say that I was surprised when Finn took the beginning stance of Ballroom dancing, waiting for me to meet him with it. I obliged and placed my left hand in his right, allowing his other to fall onto the small of my back, I felt Finn give my hand a little squeeze as he raised onto his toes a little and I placed my other arm over his.

I practically fell over when Finn then carried on to start moving exactly as one should in this situation, using the moment the harp entered the music as a cue. His feet were perfect, he wasn't spinning us around completely each rotation and we were moving around the floor at the exact speed of the music. I couldn't find the ability to talk for a good long while.

When what was going on sunk in and the grin allowed my face to move again I managed to ask Finn what everyone who has ever met him would have to ask him.

'Where did you learn to dance like this?' I said looking bewildered up at Finn.

He just smiled down to me. 'I like to surprise you.' He said as he pushed me gently into another spin with his free hand.

'I've been taking lessons twice a week since my mom told me this was happening' he said placing his hand back onto my waist. 'This has been the time I've been spending working out plays for Coach Bieste.'

I couldn't believe it. 'But, why did you-'

'I knew this would be something that you'd enjoy doing, especially at place like this.' Finn said pointing upwards with his eyes.

I looked up to the ceiling to see one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen that wasn't in Beauty and the Beast. Architectural art which I didn't think would be anywhere within four states' radius of Lima.

I gave an amazed laughed to Finn as we continued dancing. As the music slowed he slowly spun me outwards, bought me back in for a small kiss and continued leading us in the dance. I really doubt this is something we would have ever got the chance to do, even in Glee, but I wouldn't change anything about this moment for the world.

'You don't mind being spun do you?' Finn asked as I flew back into his arms again as the music slowed slightly.

'I don't care about anything right now. 'This moment is perfect.'

'Come on then,' Finn smiled to me. 'Let's finish this in style.' Again on cue we began our dancing again, it felt like there was no one else in this huge hall. It was a real Disney cliché moment; all that was missing was clouds all around us and talking animals.

We continued dancing and spinning for what felt like forever, I never knew the song could last so long.

As the song ended Finn bought me in closer to him, I rested my head on his chest, just below his head. He looked down to place a kiss on the top of my head and gave my hand a tiny squeeze. He then took two steps back, smiling to me. Finn proceeded to bow in an extremely gentlemanly fashion, I reciprocated with a giggle and a bow, crossing one foot over the other.

Finn took my hand and we walked back to our table to see Carole in floods of tears, manically clapping in our direction.

'Boys that was… oh that was _beautiful_.' She said wiping tears from her cheeks.

'Yeah' Finn replied letting me go in front of him to sit down. 'We'll have to do that again sometime.'


End file.
